


A Fuck Load

by peachtint



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, bottom!ong, inspired by the day by day performance please don't shame me, top!niel, very slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtint/pseuds/peachtint
Summary: “Fuck, that choker,” Daniel says between kisses. “You have no idea what it did to me, fuck.”“Hm, I’d wear it for you if you’d like,” Seongwu decides that it’s fun to tease. He feels a sense of pride when Daniel’s eyes kinda blow wide.“Really? Because I brought it with me,” Daniel taps his cheek with two fingers, then scrambles towards his bag and fishes that goddamndog collarout, waving it at Seongwu.“Are you serious? You stole it from the coordis?” Seongwu gapes.





	A Fuck Load

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the pov change midway i forgot i was writing from ong's pov bc i wrote it over 3 days i am DUMB sorry !!!! this is also more romantic than i had planned but w/e i'm sappy  
> unbeta-ed  
> also follow me on twitter if u want to: @ongjello

They’re jetlagged as _fuck_ – boarding a plane at eight in the morning on a Wednesday only to reach your destination at eight in the morning on a Wednesday is probably one of the weirdest things Seongwu will ever experience.

They file out of the airport silently, eyes bloodshot and eyelids droopy with sleep.

 

They rest for a total of two hours before they’re whisked away into rehearsals.

 

Everything goes well. The rehearsals and sound checks go smoothly, then the concert begins.

 

Seongwu doesn’t usually have time to think when he’s changing – it’s just the rapid untangling of microphone wires from his shirt and slipping another outfit on while coordis dash around and makeup artists dab at his face with paper towels.

This time it’s different, though.

They change into their outfits for the next performance, and everyone has a choker fastened around their necks with a black ribbon hanging from it. To be extremely honest, Seongwu fucking hates it. He doesn’t give a shit about how sexy it apparently is, because the stupid thing looks like a dog collar and it makes his neck stuffy and itchy.

He fiddles with the choker, sticking two fingers underneath the material to create a gap, tilting his head back to let as much air in as possible. The little eyelets in the choker don’t make it nearly breathable enough.

Then, there’s this stupid familiar gaze on him again. He can literally feel it like a laser boring into his skin, searing his neck and leaving it hot to the touch. _Fuck, stop staring,_ he thinks and purses his lips into a line. The last time he wore a choker like this, he could’ve sworn he felt the same guy stare so intensely at his neck as well.

There’s a VCR playing so they get to rest for two minutes. Seongwu keeps his fingers tucked underneath the choker, reaching out for a bottle of water.

“Hyung,” the voice tickles the back of his neck, and a firm grip extends around his wrist.

“Hmm?” He hums. His consciousness yells at him for not shooting Daniel with questions like _‘why are you holding me like that?’_ or _‘why have you been staring at me the whole day?’_

“I’m, uh, thirsty,” Daniel frowns when he says that. Seongwu doesn’t reply and just hands him the water bottle with a downward turn of the lips.

He keeps wondering: _why is Daniel like this?_ But who is he kidding, he _knows_ , and knows it all too fucking well.

Daniel and him have been performing a shitty dance around each other since they’ve met – always getting so close to getting somewhere, yet backing away out of cowardice and anxiety upon the slightest bit of contact. So _of course_ , it makes sense that Daniel is always eyeing him like he’s prey waiting to be devoured. It’s not like he’s never stared at Daniel before, either.

 

“Wanna One, please stand by,” a staff member pulls open the curtain with one hand and calls out. It’s a bleak and tragic reminder, honestly, of who he and Daniel are – members of South Korea’s most trendy boy group made of eleven heartthrobs who most definitely do _not_ harbour feelings for each other.

Daniel ducks under the curtain first. Seongwu waits for more members to enter behind Daniel before he joins the line.

 

The concert is ending soon, _thank god_ , he really needs to sit down and rest his sore feet. A warm shower sounds amazing right now.

He joins Jinyoung and Jihoon in their little huddle and laughs at whatever they say, looking over at the sea of lights and banners with a grin. He opens his mouth to say something, but there’s a firm grip on his elbow, dragging him away.

His initial reaction is surprise, and out of instinct he nearly swats the hand away until he sees that familiar grin, eyes curved into little crescents.

It’s an innocent gesture, really. He lets himself be guided away from the two and stiffens ever so slightly when the hand trails from his elbow to his neck, pushing him along. Seongwu lets himself reciprocate and he rests his hand on the back of Daniel’s neck.

Daniel guides him to a banner with his face on it and Seongwu smiles at the fan and sends him a heart. The crowd literally screeches, and Seongwu feels satisfied.

It was an innocent gesture, but _somehow_ his elbow and neck still burn.

 

When they finally make it backstage, half the members (Daniel included) collapse onto the couch in the dressing room.

“Ah, shit, the jetlag,” Sungwoon groans. Seongwu just laughs and grabs his clothes, making his way towards one of the changing rooms outside to get dressed.

When he’s done, he draws open the curtain to see the same kid who’s been occupying his mind for the past three hours standing there.

“Shit, Daniel, nearly scared the shit out of me,” Seongwu jokes. Daniel doesn’t laugh. He just stares at him with this odd, unreadable expression. His eyes scream confusion, but his lips are pursed together in annoyance.

“Daniel?” Seongwu tries waving a hand in front of Daniel’s face. “Are you okay?”

Silence, more silence, and then his world nearly stops moving.

Daniel grabs onto his arm and crashes their lips together, sending Seongwu’s mind into waves of shock and surprise. Seongwu doesn’t know how to respond either because fuck, _Daniel is kissing him._

The kiss is boring, because Daniel pulls away just two seconds later, all confusion gone from his eyes.

This time, it’s Seongwu’s turn to be confused. He’d spent the past year avoiding something like this because he knows that it’s going to pave him a treacherous path. Yet, Daniel looks so tempting right now, looking him straight in the eye.

Then, Daniel kisses him again. Seongwu hasn’t made up his mind yet, but his hands automatically find purchase on the front of Daniel’s shirt, bunching it up as he pulls him closer.

Daniel licks into his mouth, hands moving up to cup his face and draw him further in. Seongwu feels his knees turn to jelly. It’s more intense than he’d ever imagined – Daniel’s little nibbles on his bottom lip literally makes his insides churn with need.

Daniel moves a hand down his back, then slides it between his legs and grabs at his thigh. Seongwu chokes back the groan that threatens to spill from his lips.

This is so wrong and so, so dangerous. Literally any member or staff could walk in right now and catch them.

Seongwu then hears the faint padding of footsteps and quickly, albeit reluctantly, pushes Daniel away.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Seongwu hisses, and then dashes off to leave Daniel behind, alone.

 

Of course Seongwu and Daniel have to share a hotel room, of course. When Seongwu said “talk about this later” he really meant “let’s forget we just made out outside the dressing room and be normal friends”.

Things never really work out the way he hopes they do.

Daniel’s acting weird again. He paces awkwardly, sometimes opening his mouth to say something only to clamp it shut again. It’s getting on Seongwu’s nerves, so he decides that he’s not really going to entertain him any further.

“I’m gonna shower,” Seongwu announces. Daniel opens his mouth again, but Seongwu just heads to the shower.

“Hyung,” Daniel says, grabbing onto his elbow and turning him around, pulling him closer. Seongwu will probably never get used to how much Daniel’s voice just riles him up.

It’s that same unreadable expression again before Daniel pulls him in by the collar of his shirt and pushes their lips together.

This time it’s more rushed and heated than before, Daniel immediately has a hand tracing at the hem of Seongwu’s shirt, playing with it. Seongwu lets his hand wander under Daniel’s shirt.

Daniel kisses him harder, and suddenly Seongwu’s grinding against Daniel’s thigh. Daniel lets himself smirk against Seongwu’s lips, dipping his fingers past the waistband of Seongwu pants teasingly.

Something in Seongwu is telling him that this is a terrible idea – the worst fucking idea in the world. God, he’d fall too hard and too fast if he doesn’t stop himself now, but the indulgent side of him emerges victor, regardless.

“Bed?” Seongwu pulls away and blinks up at Daniel expectantly. The younger pulls him along, kissing him breathless as he leads him towards the bed.

“ _Fuck_ , that choker,” Daniel says between kisses. “You have no idea what it did to me, fuck.”

“Hm, I’d wear it for you if you’d like,” Seongwu decides that it’s fun to tease. He feels a sense of pride when Daniel’s eyes kinda blow wide.

“Really? Because I brought it with me,” Daniel taps his cheek with two fingers, then scrambles towards his bag and fishes that goddamn _dog collar_ out, waving it at Seongwu.

“Are you serious? You stole it from the coordis?” Seongwu gapes.

“ _Stole_ is a very strong word,” Daniel pretends to wince. He corners Seongwu till the back of his knees his the bed and pins him down onto the mattress. Pressing a kiss to the side of Seongwu’s neck, Daniel pulls the choker around his neck and clasps it shut.

“This is uncomfortable,” Seongwu whines and reaches up to adjust it, but Daniel just pushes his hand away.

“You don’t get to touch it,” Daniel grins. “Only I do.”

He grabs onto the dangling string of the choker and pulls, hard. Seongwu’s head spins and his body jolts towards Daniel, the younger connecting their lips in a searing kiss. He undoes the top few buttons of Seongwu’s shirt with one hand, manoeuvring the buttons through the holes skilfully while his other hand is still clasped around the ribbon.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so hot,” Daniel mumbles, kissing his way down Seongwu’s neck and collarbones. “I’ve waited a whole year for this.”

Seongwu tries to reply, but Daniel does an experimental lick over one of his nipples and Seongwu grips onto Daniel’s thigh, a broken moan tumbling from his lips as he grabs onto the fabric of Daniel’s shirt.

Daniel laughs, all low and raspy. Seongwu feels the hair on the back of his neck stand. Fuck.

“Hey, don’t leave any – _ah!_ – marks, Niel,” Seongwu bites down on his bottom lip when Daniel continues licking and biting at his nipple, while twisting the other between his fingers.

“Didn’t think that that’d be your thing,” Daniel laughs. He undoes the button and zipper of Seongwu’s pants, trailing his palm down under the jeans. Seongwu shivers at the feeling of Daniel’s hand pressing down on him through his underwear. He lets Daniel’s index and middle finger trace across the tent in his underwear, applying pressure and rubbing in all the right areas.

“Fuck, Niel,” Seongwu says, all breathy and shaky. “Touch me properly.” The second part comes out quietly, but Daniel tilts his head up to look at him.

“Hm, what did you say?” Daniel grins at him.

“Nothing,” Seongwu replies.

Daniel pulls again on the choker, this time practically yanking it, making Seongwu jerk up into a sitting position. He lets out a broken breath – Daniel can tell that he’s trying to keep his moans in as he nibbles so hard on his bottom lip is bruised red. Daniel leans in; his breath fans across Seongwu’s lips.

“ _What did you say?_ ” Daniel repeats mockingly, smiling all coy and teasing.

“Touch me properly, _please_ ,” Seongwu whines. He bucks up into Daniel’s palm, resting his hands on Daniel’s thighs, curled into fists.

“Okay, okay,” Daniel laughs. He always gives in to Seongwu so easily. “Take your pants off first.”

Seongwu skids backwards, pulling his pants and wiggling out of them. It’s odd – he’s practically got a leash around his neck and bite marks on his collarbone, but he looks cute anyway, lips pursed as he shakes his hips to get his skinny jeans off. When he finally pulls them past his ankles, Seongwu crawls over to Daniel, plopping himself down in his lap.

“Now?” Seongwu looks up at him through his messed up bangs, eyes hopeful and somewhat pleading.

“Yeah, okay,” Daniel grins, pressing a kiss to his forehead. It’s weirdly romantic, considering that Daniel had just yanked on his choker and groped his ass two minutes ago.

He dips two fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulls them off, watching as Seongwu sucks his bottom lip in and presses his eyes shut. He wraps his hand around his dick, stroking tentatively and slowly. Seongwu gasps, lightly bucking his hips upwards into Daniel’s touch.

“Niel, _more_ ,” Seongwu whines when Daniel just stares at him, drinking in his beauty, reaching his finger up to trace at his moles.

“Be patient,” he says. Daniel grips a little tighter now and jerks him off more quickly, pressing his thumb into his slit every time he jerks his hand upwards. Seongwu leans in to grab onto him, bracing his arms on his shoulders. The moans that tumble out of his lips are nearly whimpers, hushed and so, so pretty. Daniel revels in them.

He keeps jerking Seongwu off till he starts gripping onto his shoulders tighter and moaning louder, hips stuttering forward to meet his movements.

“Don’t come yet,” Daniel whispers when Seongwu opens his mouth to protest, eyes glossed over and cheeks flushed. He pushes Seongwu back down onto the bed. He grabs Seongwu’s thighs (they’re so _small and thin_ – they feel like they fit perfectly in his grasp) and pulls, pressing Seongwu’s bare dick against his clothed crotch. Seongwu yelps.

Daniel leans down, connecting their lips again, letting his hands roam across the pale expanse of Seongwu’s body, coming to rest at the side of his ass. He grabs at it, pulling him even closer and grinds down on him.

“Ah, Daniel, _please_ ,” Seongwu begs, wrapping lithe fingers around Daniel’s bicep.

Daniel ignores him with a tiny quirk of the lips, just grinding down harder as he holds Seongwu’s hips down to prevent him from grinding up. He watches Seongwu’s mouth hang open as pleas and moans tumble out, as his fingers move off his arms and bunch up in the sheets beside him. He watches – and he savours every bit.

Seongwu’s practically falling apart under him. There are tears threatening to spill from his eyes and his knuckles are turning white from grasping at the sheets too tightly. That’s when he decides to give in to Seongwu’s hushed pleas and begs.

He moves down south, hearing Seongwu take in a sharp inhale as his face inches closer towards his crotch. He grabs his thighs and pushes them slightly; Seongwu gets the memo and spreads his legs further. Daniel grabs onto one of his cheeks and pulls it, pressing the pad of his thumb against Seongwu’s hole. He inhales sharply when Seongwu lets out a squeak and his thighs jerk.

“Let me eat you out?” Daniel asks, making sure that Seongwu is okay with it.

“ _Please_ ,” it comes out sounding more like a broken moan than a coherent word, but Daniel gets it.

He leans down, pulling his cheek further and pressing his tongue flat against his hole. Seongwu gasps, and he dips his tongue in slightly to test the waters. That has Seongwu choking out a sob, instinctively pushing his ass down towards Daniel’s face. Daniel holds his hips steady and pushes his tongue further, deeper.

He repeats a cycle of licking at his rim, then thrusting his tongue in and out of him. Seongwu has found purchase in Daniel’s hair, grabbing at his locks every time he aims his tongue in the right spot.

“Let me come, please,” Seongwu groans, back arching off the mattress slightly when Daniel pushes his tongue in particularly hard.

“ _Not yet_ ,” Daniel pulls away. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

Seongwu just moans in response, cheeks flushing even redder as he nods.

“Is there lube? And a condom?” Daniel squints at the _‘love kit’_ resting on the nightstand and Seongwu digs his hand in and fishes a mini bottle of lube and a condom out.

Daniel takes them from him, drizzling a generous amount of lube over one finger before lightly circling his rim.

“Okay?” Daniel asks. Seongwu nods.

He pushes his finger in slowly, noting the way Seongwu’s features scrunch up in discomfort.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Daniel’s eyes blow wide. “Please tell me this isn’t your first time.”

“N-no it isn’t, ‘ts just been awhile,” Seongwu replies. His blush extends up to his ears – _it’s so fucking cute._

Daniel moves his finger experimentally and when Seongwu lets out a pleased gasp, he takes it as a cue to continue. He starts of slow, just pulling it out and pushing in slightly, till Seongwu seems relaxed enough. He then curls his finger a little when he pushes back in and Seongwu gasps.

“Ah, fuck, _there_!” Seongwu presses his eyes shut. The contrast of his eyelashes against his cheeks is so pretty, Daniel thinks.

“Can I add another?” Daniel asks when Seongwu starts trying to fuck back onto his finger. A choked ‘please’ leaves Seongwu’s lips and Daniel just pushes another finger in with ease. This time, he curls two fingers against the same spot and the broken sob that it elicits from Seongwu travels straight to his dick. _Fuck_ , he’s so hard it’s starting to hurt.

Daniel then lets a third finger trace at Seongwu’s rim and before he can ask, Seongwu tells him that he can take another.

The third finger is a tight fit, but Seongwu’s face doesn’t change so he continues pushing his fingers in and twists them. Seongwu looks so fucking hot like this, lips parted in a quiet moan and cheeks red from the stimulation.

He thrusts them in harder and faster, relishing the way Seongwu moans out his name and begs for him to finally fuck him.

“Please, Niel,” Seongwu whines when Daniel presses the pads of his fingers against him.

“Ready?” Daniel meets his eyes and smiles. Seongwu nods profusely.

Awkwardly, he clambers off the bed and pulls his jeans and boxers off at once and climbs back on into the same position. He rolls the condom on hastily.

Seongwu just looks at him, eyes hooded and hazy as Daniel pours a gratuitous amount of lube onto his dick and guides it towards Seongwu’s ass.

“You’re okay, right?” Daniel asks for the last time. Seongwu just flashes him a grin.

“Yeah, I won’t break,” he laughs.

Daniel pushes in slowly, the tip entering him without much pressure. Seongwu, again, has his bottom lip clamped between his teeth. This time, however, his eyes are open, taking in the sight of Daniel lining his cock up with his ass.

Daniel goes slowly, afraid of hurting Seongwu, and it takes him awhile to finally bottom out. When he does, he lets out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding for so long. Seongwu’s so fucking tight, and Daniel groans softly.

“Tell me when to move, okay?” Daniel says, voice all warm and soft.

There’s a beat of silence.

“You’re beautiful, did you know?” Daniel blurts out when Seongwu meets his eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” Seongwu laughs, teasing him.

“No, you’re even more beautiful than beautiful,” Daniel huffs. Seongwu giggles, and Daniel feels like chest constrict more tightly than it ever has in his life.

“Move now, Niel,” Seongwu says it like a demand and Daniel just complies.

His first thrust is slow – he slowly pulls back a little and pushes back in, using as little force as possible. Seongwu gasps lightly and Daniel pulls back for a second thrust. This time, he uses a little bit for force and Seongwu practically sobs.

“Harder, please Nielie,” Seongwu reaches up to fiddle with the choker still fastened around his neck, and Daniel finally remembers that it was still there. He grasps the end of the ribbon lightly.

He pulls back again and thrusts in, repeating as he builds up the strength of his thrusts. Seongwu cants his hips forward to meet his thrusts, moans tumbling past his swollen red lips.

“F- _fuck_ , Daniel,” Seongwu rocks back particularly hard and Daniel moans at the sensation, fucking into him harder. He still has the ribbon of the choker in one hand and another hand rested on his hip.

He decides the yank on the choker mid thrust, pulling Seongwu up to sit on his lap, on his dick. The new angle when Daniel thrusts back in has Seongwu whimpering against Daniel’s shoulder, hands gripping his back and leaving crescent shaped fingernail marks.

He curls the ribbon around his hand and pulls backwards. Seongwu's head follows, tilting backwards. He keeps his grip on the choker like that, fucking up into Seongwu with quick and rhythmic thrusts that leave the other unable to form coherent sentences.

Seongwu’s so far gone he’s unable to meet Daniel’s thrusts anymore, body going slack for Daniel to fuck him however he pleases.

“ _Ah_ , Ni-Nielie, it’s so, _fuck_!” Seongwu just _babbles_ on, letting Daniel fuck him senseless. His thighs shake as he lifts them up to wrap around Daniel’s back, letting the younger thrust even deeper.

Daniel moans, attaching his lips to the junction between Seongwu’s neck and collarbone and sucks. Seongwu’s head is still held tilted back – the entire expanse of his neck is perfectly free for him to litter with bites and kisses. Daniel’s thrusts begin to lose rhythm, and Seongwu’s toes are beginning to curl.

With one last particularly hard pull on Seongwu’s choker, Seongwu lets his breath be cut away for a split second before he’s coming, hard, with Daniel’s name on his lips. Daniel comes later, thrusting into Seongwu a couple more times before he’s releasing into the condom with a broken groan and stutter of his hips.

Seongwu’s essentially a big human-shaped piece of jelly collapsed on him right now, so he lifts him up by the armpits, off of his dick, and lays him down on the bed. He pulls the condom off and ties the end.

“You know I like you right? Like, a lot, a fuck load,” Seongwu grumbles, eyes starting to close.

“Yeah, I do.” Daniel replies, and Seongwu drifts off into sleep. He reaches over to unclasp the choker and slide it off his neck, and then grabs a wet towel and cleans them up.

“And I like you a fuck load too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter if u want to: @ongjello


End file.
